We'll Find a Way in Time
by Elenna Syford
Summary: This story is set after Hogwarts. Harry&co are grown up with children. Most of them live happy, careless lives, but all this changes when the group of girls and guys, the new generation, are sent to Hogwarts.
1. Anticipation

My New Generation By: Elenna Syford 

(If this story looks familiar, that's because I am really GreenEyedLily. I put this story up, a long time ago, with different names of the children and others. As I am not able to access my old (GreenEyedLily) account anymore, I've put it up again)

Set-up 

This is the set-up. Who has been married to whom and who are their children. (I'm sorry if it's not all to your liking, you can review and say what you think.) The ages of course change as the story goes on. The people grow older. This is how it is at the beginning.

Harry Potter – Ginny Potter 

Logan Potter (14)

Elenna Potter (11)

Ron Weasley – Hermione Weasley 

Daniel Weasley (14)

Dean Thomas – Parvati Thomas

Lee Thomas (14)

Katherine Thomas (11)

Seamus Finnigan – Elizabeth Finnigan

Denise Finnigan (13)

Louisa Finnigan (11)

Neville Longbottom –Rebekkah Longbottom

Rodney Longbottom (14)

Sarah Longbottom (11)

Draco Malfoy – Ariadne Malfoy

Dillon Malfoy (14)

Brystianne Malfoy (11)

Vincent Crabbe –Andrea Crabbe

Leighton Crabbe (14)

Andrea Crabbe (11)

Gregory Goyle –Tara Goyle

Magdalene Goyle (11)

(There are more people in this story. But these are just the most important people.)

Chapter 1, Introducing

Hey, 

My name is Elenna Potter. I'm just _so_ glad today, sorry if you're not. 

I've got my Hogwarts Letter!! I thought it would never come, 'cuz stupid idiot Logan (my fourteen year old brother) was plaguing me the whole summer. Saying I wasn't a witch. He said I was the 'odd one out' of the family. And that I wouldn't get a letter at all. 

 Anyway, tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley, mum and dad, Logan and I. Just to buy all the stuff Logan and I need for Hogwarts and a few other things mum and dad need for potions.

_And I'll be getting an owl!! _ I think I'll go for the Snowy owl and call her 'Mississippi'.  That sounds stupid, huh? But it's the only name I can think of. 

I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm of medium height, I've got long, wavy, nearly auburn hair (very dark red) and green eyes. I love music, hanging around with my best friend Katherine Thomas and playing Quidditch. I'm in a Quidditch team in town. The team is called 'Unicorn' and I'm Seeker on the team. 

I'll be starting my first year at Hogwarts, I'm so excited! Logan will be starting his fourth year. He loves Hogwarts and has loads of friends there.

I hope I'll make friends fast. I'm not shy or anything, but I do hope they'll like me. 

Dad says I'll get to meet a load of new people, whose parents were my parents' friends at Hogwarts. I've met Danny, of course, he's my cousin and my brother's best friend. I've met Lee too, another son of their friend. But mum said there'll be girls too. 

I'd better get on with the packing. We'll have to do loads more after tomorrow, but hey, I'll just start it off now. 

xxxxxx                                      *Elenna Potter*        

****

Hello,  

My name's Katherine Thomas, but everyone just calls me Katie. I'm eleven. My mum's called Parvati and my dad's called Dean. My brother's called Lee. 

My best friend is Elenna Potter. She's the daughter of the famous Harry Potter (wow!) Yes I know, after all these years we're still in awe of Mr Potter. I suppose the Wizarding World just can't help it you know. They need a hero!  Anyway, Elenna is great. We've known each other from about three years old.

I'm a brunette, by the way. I've got long, dark brown hair, but very deep blue eyes. I'm not very tall, but not too short either. I mostly wear my hair loose, in a ponytail or sometimes a braid if I have time. 

I'm quite shy. I don't make friends as quick as Elenna does. She's such a fireball! We're really quite different from each other. 

I like Quidditch and reading. I'm chaser on the team in town. 

Well, I want to be in Hogwarts right now! I got the legendary letter this morning!

We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We're meeting up with Elenna, Logan and their parents. 

Okay, I'll have to go now. Dad just called me downstairs.

Bye,                       Katherine.

****

Hey, 

I'm called Louisa Finnigan. I'll be going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!!! I've just got my letter!   

The only thing is: I don't know anyone yet. I suppose loads of the people who go there know all about Hogwarts and everybody's friends already. Oh, I suppose I could ask my dad about Hogwarts. But I still don't know anybody yet!! Dad said something about his old friends at school and their children. A lot of them are my age.

Well, I'll tell you a bit about me: I'm very tall for my age. Everybody says I look about 14. I hate it really. I've got very straight, dark blond hair to my shoulders, and I have very dark brown eyes. I'm not abnormally pretty or anything. I'm just an ordinary eleven year old. 

Hey, Denise has come in to my room! This is my thirteen year old sister. She has really long, very light blond hair and deep blue eyes. She's got loads of friends at Hogwarts. 

Anyway, maybe we'll meet people who'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow in Diagon Alley.

I am glad I'm not muggle born! Then it would be even worse thinking about making friends. All those folks from Slytherin'll hate you. I'd love to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Only I don't think I'll be put in Ravenclaw. I'm not of that clever sort, hehe! My mum wasn't at Hogwarts, but at Beauxbatons. She was in Loupard there, that's like the Hufflepuff of Beauxbatons. But everyone says it's really dull. Denise is in Ravenclaw, but my dad was in Gryffindor. Oh, I hope I'll be too. 

Well, see you after tomorrow! I'll do some more packing now!

See you,                             Louisa

Hi Folks,

I'm Sarah Longbottom. Stupid surname, huh? Well, I'm actually a witch and I'll be going to Hogwarts!

You might've heard of my parents. Their names are Neville and Rebekkah. I've got one brother called Rodney. He's a bit stupid. I always have to help him do everything. He's fourteen, for crying out loud! He's got friends at Hogwarts, luckily: Logan Potter, Danny Weasley and Lee Thomas. They're really popular. Especially Potter. I don't know them though. I wish I did. I'd love to meet Harry Potter's son, you know.  

Hey, I'm not telling you anything about myself! Well, here goes: I've got curly, light blond hair and bright, brown eyes. I'm really small for my age. I look about eight or nine. I hate that!

When people see Rodney and me together, they're all like: "Aw, are you walking with your little sister, how sweet..."

But Rodney doesn't even notice them say it! He's so stupid. 

I like helping people, reading and learning about new things. Okay, I know that sounds _very dull, but it's not!  I don't make friends very quickly. They don't understand me, until we get to know each other better. So they think I'm boring. _

I'll be going to Diagon Alley with my parents and Rodney tomorrow morning. I'm looking forward to it! I really want a wand. And maybe I can get a pet owl too. Umm...a name, I think I'll call him Hugo! Yes, that'll do alright. 

And oh yeah, another thing, **_I do not play Quidditch!_ Yeah I know that's weird for a pureblooded witch like me. But you see, we don't really have enough money to pay for the lessons and my parents have never actually played, so, who'll teach me?? I suppose I'll learn to play at school.**

I'm so nervous!

Okay, bye,                         Sarah Longbottom.


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2, Diagon Alley 

We're in Diagon Alley now: My parents, Logie and I! I know 'Logie' sounds stupid, but I love to tease Logan, anyway he teases me too (more often). 

Well, we're going in to the robes shop. Logan and I both need new ones, for school and for at home. Oh yeah, Logie needs dress robes! For his dances at school! Just hope he chooses a _pink _one!

****

Logan and Elenna stepped into 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. 

Elenna looked around. She had been in here lots of times before, but it had never been as crowded as it was now. There were people on stools everywhere. Women were taking measures. It looked like there were only Hogwarts kids. 

Logan grabbed her arm. 

"Come on, El! We've got to find someone who'll help us. You don't want to hang around here all day, do you?" He nearly 'dragged' Elenna over to a woman who was standing near a wall, apparently bored.

"Hi, um...We need new robes and dress robes, please."

The woman smiled. "Right then, who wants to go first…" Logan and Elenna looked at each other. "You go," Logan said, pushing Elenna towards the tall, smiling witch. 

Elenna looked around while she was standing on the wooden stool, while the woman was measuring. 

There was a girl standing next to her, on another stool. Elenna thought she looked very haughty. The girl smiled when she saw Elenna looking at her. The girl had very light blond hair twisted into a tight bun and icy blue eyes. "Hello, good morning!" the girl said in a high pitched, haughty voice. 

Logan bit his lip, looking at the girl and Elenna, trying hard to keep his face straight. 

"Hey. Um…what's your name?" Elenna asked the girl, smiling weakly. 

The girl stuck her head high in the air and then said: "Well, of course you must have heard of my family name. Oh, I don't think I know yours though, you don't seem the type. _My _name is Annika Phinny-Whitton." 

Logan then did burst out laughing. Annika looked around at him. "You think my name's funny, do you?" she stuck her head even higher in the air, if that was possible, "Don't you know? I'm the daughter of the Minister for Magic himself!" 

Elenna shrugged her shoulders at Logan and mouthed: "Why are you laughing?" Logan stopped laughing and grinned at her. "I'll tell you outside," he mouthed back.

Annika tuned back to Elenna. "So, what's your name then? I suppose that's your brother," she said, pointing a long nailed, pink polished finger at Logan. 

"You two have got the same eyes." Elenna smiled. "I'm Elenna Potter and this is Logan Potter. The girl seemed completely abashed. "P…Potter, did you say?" she asked. "You mean you're the son and daughter of _Harry Potter_?" Elenna just nodded her head, getting bored of this girl. "Wow..." she said.

Elenna was sure now that she didn't like her. Annika frowned. "But Mr. Potter's very rich, isn't he? I mean he's an important head of department at the Ministry and was a brilliant Quidditch player in his twenties. I've heard you live in a manor. But you don't seem that rich, when I look at you." Elenna looked down at her clothes. She didn't see anything exactly wrong with them. They were her midnight blue dress robes, the ones she always wore when she went shopping. They were made of satin and she loved them. She looked at Logan. He was looking down at his emerald green robes. Then he looked at Annika, as coldly as he could. 

"_What do you mean?!_" he snarled at her. "You mean our robes don't match your stuck-up ones at all? I'm glad they don't!!" Annika seemed so shocked at the way she was spoken to, that she looked down at the floor and didn't say another word.

After they had bought their robes, gloves, cloaks, hats and Logan's new dark blue dress robes, they walked out of the shop. 

Logan was still angry with Annika. "Who does she think she is, talking to us like that?" Elenna looked at her brother. "Well, you know, she _is_ the Minister's daughter." He looked angry. "That's no reason to say all those things!" He grinned suddenly. "Lazarus Phinny-Whitton is so stupid, he can't do anything on his own, and everybody else has to help him. And that girl was actually proud of her daddy!" Elenna laughed. 

"And her own clothes," Logan went on, "She should take a good look at herself in her Barbie-robes!" 

Logan and Elenna walked on to 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.' Logan and Elenna's parents and Lee and Katherine would meet there, have a nice ice cream and then go buy their books. 

After a minute or so, when their parents were waiting there with them, Elenna saw Lee and Katherine running towards them.

"El! Logie!!" Katherine called. She hugged them both. **"KATIE!!!"** Elenna screamed. "I thought you would never come!" Logan laughed and looked at Elenna, grinning. "There's no need to be so dramatic about it!" Elenna frowned. "Oh, can't you just keep your comments to yourself for a change, Logan?!"

After they all had had an ice cream, '_the kids' were allowed to go buy their books, wands, potion ingredients, phials, telescopes, scales, cauldrons and animals together. First they went to get wands for Elenna and Katherine, then the telescopes, phials, scales and cauldrons, then their books, quills and parchment and after all that, to the Eeylops Owl Emporium. _

Elenna looked around. There were all sorts of owls in cages everywhere. "Are you getting an owl too?" she asked Katherine. Katherine nodded. "Yeah, of course!" she said. 

Elenna called Katherine. "This is _exactly_ how I imagined Mississippi would be!" She pointed at a very small, pure white, snowy owl in a cage. He was so cute. Katherine chose a little barn owl she christened 'Eustace'. They bought the two owls, plus some owl food and treats. They carried their new owls in cages, as they walked out of the shop.

Then they went to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Logan and Lee both needed new brooms. They were the best chasers on the Gryffindor Team. They saw the brand new 'Skyfighter' in the window. Everybody was talking about it. It was the best broom of the moment. It was quite expensive though. But as Logan and Lee both had got a lot of money from their parents for a new broom, they bought it anyway. 

"We're not allowed new brooms!" Elenna said, disappointed. 

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where their parents would come in about half an hour, so they could have a drink before that. 

Logan, Lee, Elenna and Katherine all sat down at a round table with a mug of hot butterbeer each. 

It was quite busy. Lots of Hogwarts students were there, but adults too. 

Elenna turned on her chair and saw... Annika and another girl right behind them. She nudged Logan and pointed.

"Oh my god…" he sighed, rolling his eyes. Annika had just noticed them too. She came over to their table with her friend. "Hi everybody!" she said. 

Emma groaned. Luckily, Annika didn't notice. She was too busy talking to Logan, who she surprisingly seemed to like. "This is Melina Avery." She said, pointing to the very petite blond girl, behind her. 

Annika and Melina sat down at their table and started talking. Katherine & Lee didn't seem to like them much either. 

"We've really got to get going," Logan said after some time. Elenna could see her brother had had just enough of Annika and Melina. 

Logan, Lee, Elenna and Katherine stood up abruptly. They decided to wait outside for their parents.

****

Well, I'm home again by now. It's September the first tomorrow! (Wow)

I've got to get up early and set off. I've finished all my packing, so as its eleven o'clock now, Dang it, I'm going to bed. 

Bye,                                         Elenna


	3. Breaking the Ice

Chapter 3, Our Compartment 

Logan and Elenna waved their parents goodbye and when Elenna turned around, her own Logie-boy was gone! 

**"Oh, where is that guy?!!" **Elenna screamed, exhausted from the long, long drive to London and everything that went with it. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. She supposed she looked stupid. _Not another thing to go wrong. Please? I haven't lost __Logan__, I haven't lost __Logan__, I haven't lost..._

She sighed. _Okay, I've lost my bro._ She would have to do everything on her own then, she thought sadly. 

She walked down the train, looking for an empty compartment, or at least, one that wasn't half full or anything. There wasn't an empty one to be found. 

_Okay, I'll go for the half-full one._

She looked into another compartment and grinned. There was only one familiar boy in here...Logan. 

"So, lost all your little friends already, _have you?_" She said sarcastically, grinning wickedly at him. Logan started tutting at her, or whatever that little sound is called. 

"Isn't there any other compartment for you?" Logan asked her. "Nope. But now I see that you're sitting here all alone, I think I might baby-sit you."

"But Danny, Lee and Kevin are coming in a few minutes!" Elenna tried her hardest not to break out laughing. "I'm staying here anyway, you can't stop me!" Logan gaped at her and closed his mouth quickly when Elenna started laughing loudly at him. 

Elenna was reading a girly magazine and Logan was staring at her with a frown on his face, when the compartment door burst open with a bang. Three people came in, two looking furious and one looking nervous. 

"**You won't believe what Lee here, just did**!" Kevin Summers yelled, pointing at Lee. Elenna looked up from her magazine interestedly. Everything was better than tips on how to keep your own boyfriend out of the way of seductive veela-girls. Logan forgot to be angry at Elenna. 

**"He gave half of our savings for Zonko's to some** **_homeless guy_ at the station!!!"** Logan, Danny and Kevin looked at Lee with angry looks on their faces. Lee looked back at them sheepishly. "He _wasn't _a homeless guy." Lee said quietly, looking down at his shoes. 

**"Was he a guy?!"** Danny yelled at him. "Yeah...I suppose" Lee answered. **"Was he homeless?!"** was the next question. "Well...yeah." Danny nodded fervently. **"Homeless guy!!!"** he shouted at Lee. 

Elenna suddenly started giggling at the four boys standing next to her. One pair of emerald green eyes, two pairs of brown eyes and one pair of grey eyes turned around to glare at her angrily. 

"What's _your_ problem?!" Kevin yelled at her. Elenna started laughing even harder. "You guys!!" she giggled. 

Before the others could answer, the compartment door slid open for the second time and the trolley-lady walked in. As everyone else was goggling at Elenna, she got there first. 

"Um...a pasty, and um...some of those chocolate frogs...Oh and some Every-Flavour Beans, some cakes...and..." Kevin came over and stood next to her. "Hey, leave some for us!" 

Elenna was talking to Danny, Kevin and Logan were discussing the most original ways to get detention and Lee, who was being ignored by everyone in the compartment, was playing chess on his own and losing. 

"So, what house do you think you're in?" Danny asked Elenna. She grinned. "Of course I'll be in Gryffindor!" She looked shocked at the very thought of being put in another house. What if she was put in Slytherin?

"What're you going to do if you're in Slytherin?" Danny asked, voicing her thoughts for her. 

"Well, what do you think? For heaven's sake, I'll take the first train back home!! Who wouldn't?!" Danny grinned. "Hehe..." She hit him. He fell on the floor, laughing at her. Everyone looked at him. Just then, the compartment slid open. 

Everyone looked up and Logan groaned. Who was standing in the doorway? A white haired girl with a sarcastic look on her face had just opened the door without knocking and was looking arrogantly around at them all. 

"Well now, who do we have here?" she said, pacing around the compartment. 

Elenna nudged Logan. "Who's she?" she whispered. 

"Brystianne Malfoy", he answered. Elenna looked up at the girl. She wasn't very tall, had very light blond hair, cold silver eyes and looked even more arrogant than Logan and all his friends put together (which was saying something, you know). 

Two other girls walked in, after Brystianne. One of the girls had a large face and short, thick brown hair and black, mean eyes. The other had glossy, blond hair, was very tall and seemed to think the whole world was made for her. 

Brystianne Malfoy stared at everyone in the compartment. Her eyes paused while looking at Elenna. She surveyed her carefully, her eyes glittering.

"I know who _you_ are," she said sarcastically, "You're Harry Potter's daughter. Elenna Lily Jayne Potter." Elenna raised an eyebrow. _How does this girl know all my names?_

"You don't seem to have inherited much of our _hero_, dare I say." Elenna felt herself standing up, facing the sneering girl. She was very proud of her father and couldn't take any bad comments about him. If anyone insulted him, they would think at least five times until they ever said anything to her again, let alone something about her father, after Elenna had dealt with them. 

Logan actually knew all this, so he tried to pull his sister back down, but nothing worked. 

"Say that again!" Elenna yelled. Brystianne smirked. "I _am_ sorry, but you look more like a bunch of freshly picked carrots, than a witch." The words had barely passed her lips, when Elenna hit her as hard as she could on her pale face. Brystianne screamed and pulled on Elenna's dark red strands of hair. 

Logan shot up and pulled Elenna off the other girl. As he didn't like to hit or kick girls, he just pushed Brystianne Malfoy out of their compartment and slid the door shut. 

"What did you do that for?!" Elenna yelled at her brother. Logan gave her an odd look, didn't answer and sat down. Elenna sighed and looked at the two of Brystianne's friends, who were still watching Elenna, an amused look on both of their faces.

"What're you looking at?" Elenna said, "Just get lost, this is our compartment!" The dark haired girl turned and walked out of the compartment, but the taller one didn't move. 

Just then, the train skidded to a halt and the girl fell with a scream on to Logan's lap. Elenna narrowed her emerald green eyes. She was prepared to bet, that the girl had done it on purpose. Logan stood up, so that the girl fell on the floor. Without a word, he pushed this one out of the compartment too.

After about fifteen minutes, Elenna looked at her watch. "Okay, all of you out! It's time to change into our robes." Lee just smiled and stood up. Danny grinned secretively at her, Emma smiled back at him. Danny was just like a brother, she thought, he had always been her most favourite cousin. 

Kevin and Logan smirked. "Sure you don't need any help?" Kevin asked her, grinning. Elenna blushed and looked down. _What did you do that for?_ The voice in her head asked, irritatingly. _What's with Kevin?_

She heard Logan tut and push Kevin out of the way.

"Don't take any notice of _him_." Logan told her, when they went to put their robes on somewhere else. 

When all four guys had left, Elenna thought about Kevin Summers. She knew him for more than three years now, as Kevin often came over to her place, with Logan, Lee and Danny. She hoped she wasn't falling for him, now. Kevin had always been a good looking boy and very popular at school. Every girl would go out with him, if he asked. Elenna sighed. She still didn't know. 

When they stepped out of the train, Elenna looked up and gasped. The castle was so beautiful. And the lake! She bent down to touch her reflection. 

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!!" she heard someone shout. She stood up and walked over to where the loud voice was coming from. Ah, this was the big man; her father had talked about on the way to the station. He was a half giant. Logan & co. and this Hagrid, as his name was, had become good friends over the years. She walked over to him. 

He waved at her when she caught his eye. "Elenna Potter!" he said, grinning broadly at her. "I knew I would meet yeh sometime or other. Logan has been talking 'bout yeh." She smiled. "Yeh look exactly like yeh grandmother! You've got same beautiful, wavy, auburn hair an' the green eyes." People were always saying that Elenna looked exactly like her grandmother, Lily Evans, when she had been Elenna's age. This grandmother had been murdered and Elenna had never even seen her, or her granddad James Potter, for that matter. Logan and Elenna had their granddad and grandmother's names as one of their middle names. Logan even looked exactly like their grandfather, except for the eyes, which had been dark brown. 

Hagrid lifted Elenna up and put her into a boat with three other first year girls, who, by the looks of it, had got to know each other already, were chatting away and didn't take any notice at all of Elenna. 

"I'm Elenna Potter," she said eventually, when she had got tired of their continuous babbling about which house they were going to be put in. Her name made them all look at her. "You're Potter's daughter?" One brown haired girl asked, staring at her. "Yeah, who're you?"

They still kept staring at her, with open mouths, but introduced themselves anyway. "I'm Natalie Wood," The brown haired girl told Elenna. "My name's Lynn Brooke," A black haired girl with dark brown eyes said. 

"I'm Stephanie Macmillan," A blond haired girl said. Elenna looked at the remaining girl." I'm Paige Finch-Fletchley," the dark blond haired girl told her.

Elenna smiled. The girls seemed quite nice, except for that Stephanie. She looked too snooty. Elenna started talking with Lynn and Paige about their parents. Lynn was a muggleborn and Paige was a half blood, as her father was a wizard and her mother was a muggle. They found out that Elenna's dad and Paige's father, Justin, had been friends at Hogwarts when they were there. When she talked to Natalie, she found out that her father, Oliver, had been Quidditch captain, when Harry was seeker. 

When they at last arrived at Hogwarts, Elenna felt very hungry. The sorting should hurry up. She kept looking around for her best friend Katherine, but still hadn't seen her at all. Then at last, her eye fell on a shy and timid looking girl, standing on her own in the entrance hall, all the students walking past her, not even registering the fact that she was standing there at all. _Hadn't she met anyone at_ _all? _Elenna thought while she walked over to Katherine. Elenna had been walking up to the castle with Lynn and Paige and they were still talking, standing next to her. She knew her best friend had always been very shy and timid. Her only friend had always been Elenna, while Elenna had had loads of other friends as well. 

***

Katherine heard someone call her name and she looked up. That had to be Elenna! She saw Elenna walk over to her. "Come on, we've got to be sorted. You can meet Lynn and Paige." Katherine smiled and came over to stand with Elenna's new friends. 

"This is Katherine Thomas," Elenna introduced her, "Katie, these are Paige Finch-Fletchley and Lynn Brooke." Katherine smiled at the two good looking girls, who looked back at her, disdainfully. Katherine's smile faded. She knew she didn't look very pretty. Her face was too thin, pale, and her full eyebrows made her look very dark and shy. She had always been jealous of Elenna's pretty face and large, upturned green eyes with beautiful red hair. Elenna was very popular and made friends as quick as possible. Katherine however, always needed more time to get used to the new place and new people. 

***

Elenna and Katherine stood with the other first years, waiting to be sorted into their houses. Elenna felt nervous, what if she was put in Slytherin? It would be a scandal. All the Potter family was in Gryffindor. Her father, her mother, her grandparents, her great grandparents...

"Ake, Rachel," a woman's voice called and everyone went quiet. The sorting had begun.

Rachel was sorted into Ravenclaw. The table cheered, as she sat down. 

"Brooke, Lynn"

Elenna watched her new sort of 'friend', walk up to the chair and put the ragged hat on, which fell over her ears. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled and Lynn ran of to the Hufflepuff table. 

"Clerk, Leroy"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

'Crabbe, Andrea' was called up. Elenna recognised the short girl with thick brown hair, who had been in their train compartment on the way. She was put in Slytherin.

'Druce, Ethan' became the first new Gryffindor. The table to the far left cheered as Ethan came to sit with them.

"Finch-Fletchley, Paige", Professor McGonagall called up. Elenna smiled as Paige was sorted into Gryffindor. Paige waved sadly at Lynn, who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. 

'Finnigan, Louisa' became a Gryffindor too.

When 'Goyle, Magdalene' was called up, Emma also recognised her. She was the haughty girl with Brystianne, in their compartment. She was also put in Slytherin.

'Galliard, Tristan' became another Gryffindor

Elenna wished her surname began with an 'A' then it would have been all over. But now she would have to wait until near the end of the alphabet. 

"Howell, Ashley"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Hunter, Nicholas"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

'Idman, Amber', became only the second Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw didn't look too popular this year.

"Kulkarni, Sanjeev"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Longbottom, Sarah," was called. Elenna watched, as a small, blond curled girl walked up on the platform. Elenna expected she would be in Hufflepuff, she didn't look too interesting. The girl put the hat on, that fell right down on her neck. The hat took a very long time deciding, before it yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!" Elenna's eyebrows shot up, as Sarah walked over to the right table, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Lucien, Kieran"

"RAVENCLAW"

The hat then declared 'Macmillan, Stephanie' a Slytherin. Elenna grinned. She had been right about Stephanie. She watched Stephanie walking to the Slytherin table, curling her nose in disgust. 

Elenna's large, green eyes shot back to the sorting when McGonagall shouted "Malfoy, Brystianne". The hat had barely touched her nearly white hairdo, when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

"Newman, Taylor,' became a Ravenclaw.

"Orington, Conor" 

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Perks, Jeffery", McGonagall called. '_Oh. My. God',_ Elenna thought. _My name's after this_. She started biting her lip nervously.

Jeffery became a Hufflepuff. Elenna closed her eyes as Jeffery walked off.

"Potter, Elenna," Whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"She's _Harry Potter_'s daughter?"

"She's got THE green eyes."

"Her hair's different!"

Elenna jammed the hat on head, just to shut out all the whispers. 

"So..." said a small voice inside the hat. "Harry Potter's daughter, huh?" Elenna gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

"I can see you in all of the houses. You've got enough courage for Gryffindor, You're quite clever, you're a good friend and you're ambitious." 

_Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor?_ "You've chosen? Sure. Another one for GRYFFINDOR!"

Elenna felt relief spreading through her body, when she took the hat off. 

She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down, next to Paige. Paige grinned at Elenna. 

Elenna wanted to see all the sorting, so she looked at the platform again and smirked. 

'Phinny-Whitton, Annika' was just picking the hat up, between thumb and index finger, looking disgusted. She put the hat on her beautiful light blond locks. It took nearly ten minutes until the hat decided Annika was a Hufflepuff. 

There weren't many more people to be sorted. Katherine was still standing there and so were Natalie Wood and a few guys. 

"Snowbourn, Skylar!"

SLYTHERIN!

"Syford, Alexandon"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Syford, Lorian!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lorian walked over to his respective table, looking over at his twin with a sad look on his face. They hadn't expected something like this to happen at all. He had always thought he had the same sort of character as his twin, Alex. 

"Thomas, Katherine!" Elenna watched her best friend walk forward, looking very nervous. Elenna frowned. Truthfully, she didn't really expect Katherine to be sorted into Gryffindor. She didn't have much courage as far as Elenna knew. But then again, she still had a chance. 

Elenna crossed her fingers under the table and 'hoped for the best'. It took quite a long time with Katherine, but in the end, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!"

Elenna nearly screamed. She hugged her friend as she sat down. Katherine grinned. 

"It actually wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, but I begged him not to." 

"Wood, Natalie!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" Elenna's face fell. She turned on her chair to look at Paige, who looked stunned. "Oh, that's a pity," Elenna said sadly. 

"Zantor, William!"

"SLYTHERIN!"That was the end of the sorting. Proffesor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took the hat away. 

"Now for the feast," Elenna said, feeling hungry. The hall broke out talking loudly again. 

Professor Dumbledore said his bit and the plates then filled with all the delicious things Hogwarts could provide.

Everybody started eating. Elenna looked up from her plate when she saw Logan walk over to her. 

"Good on you, sister!" He hugged her. 

Elenna let go and raised her eyebrows as she saw half of the school looking at her. 

"What the hell?!" 

The girls were looking at her with their mouths open. 

Logan kissed her on the cheek, ruffled her hair and walked off to talk to Danny. 

All the girls in the school glared at her, with jealous looks on their faces. 

"Logan is your boyfriend?" A Ravenclaw girl asked Elenna.

"Is he a good kisser?" A Gryffindor asked.

"Won't you let me go out with him for once?" A Hufflepuff asked.

Girls started rounding on Elenna, asking stupid questions. 

"Can everyone just shut up?!" Elenna yelled. The girls staggered back a few paces. 

"Logan is _not_ my boyfriend, he's my brother. I've never actually kissed him, and if he _was_ my boyfriend, I would never let you have him for a one night stand, or something, okay?!" 

Elenna glared at all the girls still gaping at her. 

"I mean, how you can ask such a stupid question!"

She sat down and started eating. No one else ate, they just gaped at her. 

And then eventually, a Gryffindor second year tapped her on the shoulder.   
"You're so lucky he's your brother." Elenna just shrugged at her. "I can't see what's so wonderful about it all!"

"Logan!!" the girl yelled at her. "I mean, he's cute, funny, the most popular guy in school...He's just perfect!" Elenna sighed and started talking to Katherine and Paige.

****

After the feast, everyone went up to their common rooms. Emma, Paige and Katherine walked up to theirs. 

In the common room, everyone hurried to get the comfortable squashy armchairs near the fire. 

Elenna and Paige succeeded in getting one, but Katherine just let herself fall into one of the poufs. 

Logan, Danny, Lee and Kevin pulled their chairs near to theirs and sat down. 

"Hi." Elenna said. "Oh, this is Paige Finch-Fletchley." They smiled at Paige. "This is James, Danny, Lee and Kevin." Paige grinned at the four boys. "By the way, don't take much notice of Danny; he just isn't really much use." 

Danny pretended to look highly offended. "How dare you?!" He wrestled her to the ground. 

Paige raised an eyebrow at Logan. He grinned. "Don't worry; they do this all the time."

Logan, Lee, Kevin, Paige and Emma decided to play gobstones. Kevin and Elenna both reached towards the table at the same time to pick up the set. Elenna ended up colliding with him, her lips brushed against his. 


End file.
